The Red Lipstick Murder
The Red Lipstick Murder is a case in L.A. Noire. Cole Phelps takes on this case during his time at the Homicide desk. Description The mission starts with Phelps and his new Homicide partner, Rusty Galloway, getting a briefing from the department head and then driving to the crime scene. At the crime scene, they find the body, marked off by police tape. The victim found at the scene is naked, mutilated and badly beaten. You see the footprint on the woman's chest, a message written in lipstick and a piece of jewelry torn from her finger. One of the guards present then comes and brings some relevant information about the case, as the fact that injuries characteristic indicates that it is the action of the serial killer "Werewolf". At another point, Phelps and his partner visit an occurrence that may be related to the first crime. On the spot, another woman is found naked and with messages written on her body with lipstick. The difference, however, is that there is a letter from the killer that gives tips on who will be the next victim, which makes the detectives search for the girl as soon as possible. Plot Phelps is told in briefing that he and his new partner Rusty Galloway, are to investigate 'The Moors' Crime scene. Once on the scene, you’ll talk to Officer Houlihan. Talk to coroner Malcolm Carruthers. *Look at the writing on victim’s torso. *Closely inspect the head injury. *Closely inspect the victim’s left hand for a missing ring. Have a look around: *Observe the size 8 shoe prints. *The victims purse which contains lipstick. *The Bamba Club lighter (open the Bamba Club lighter: bottom piece: left three, middle piece: right once, top piece: left twice). Drive to the Bamba Club. After talking to the barman, Garret Mason, head to the back of the club and speak to Mr. McColl: *Suspect seen with Celine: Truth, 'he will give you license plate number. ''(this will unlock the "Round Heels" secret achievement/trophy). *Celine’s Ring stolen from victim: '''Doubt. *Knowledge of husband: Doubt to get husband's alibi. Before you leave, use the pay phone at the front of the Bamba Club to trace the license plate. Drive to the Henry Residence. Once inside, Pick up the following: *'Newspaper' in front of the record player. *In the bedroom, look at the photo. *The jewellery box on the dresser. *In the dining room, pick up the women's shoe, and look at its sole. *In the kitchen, look at the note on the fridge. *The glass on the floor. Canvass the Neightbors southward, at the blue house, in the back yard is Jennifer Horgan, talk to her. Drive to Jacob Henry's Apartment. Before talking to Jacob: *Read the impression from the note pad beside the phone. *In the bedroom, in the luggage on the bed, pick up the men's shoe, and look at its sole. Interview Jacob Henry: *Movements of victim: Lie, Husband's alibi *Last contact with victim: Truth. *Motive for murder: Lie, death threat. Defend yourself against Jacob then use the telephone in the kitchen. Optional: Drive to Central Police Station. Interrogate Jacob Henry: *Access to murder weapon: Lie, Husband's alibi. *Lipstick markings: Truth. *Deterioration of Marriage: Lie, Marital Problems. *Missing Jewelry: Truth. Drive to Alonzo Mendez's apartment. Look at the mail boxes and go inside. Enter Alonzo’s apartment: *In the bedroom, beside the bed, look closely at the shoe. *In a bloody box, is a socket wrench and lipstick, make sure to look closely at each. As Phelps and Rusty leave the bedroom Alonzo arrives home. Pursue Alonzo across the rooftops toward the gas station, where Rusty pulls up with the car. Chase and arrest Alonzo. Trivia * This case is highly influenced by the murder of Jeanne French. Jeanne French was a 45 year old army nurse who was discovered stripped and stomped to death early in the morning in February 1947. This case was never officially solved but was supposedly linked the the infamous "Black Dahlia" murder because the initials "B.D." were written with lipstick on her dead body and Jeanne French's murder took place just weeks after the murder of Elizabeth Short (Black Dahlia) which too, took place in 1947 Los Angeles. * Jeanne French murder information on the 1947project time travel blog. * Fun: When it's time to leave the crime scene, don't walk away. Instead, hop in a car, drive down the hill a bit, then turn 180 degrees and drive off the escarpment just to the left of the crime scene to land on the road near the police station. You can drive back around as many times as you want and destroy as many cars as you want. Just don't drive into the crime scene proper or you will 'contaminate' it and end the episode. * The painting of a black dog in Jacob Henry's apartment is a reproduction of Eos by Edwin Landseer, a famous 1841 portrait of Prince Albert's dog commissioned by Queen Victoria as a surprise Christmas present for him. Video walkthrough at6H_DrPUh0 ec96Am9JYfs 98A8n_6Qq68 YU38THdL8Rs de:Der rote Lippenstift Mörder es:El asesinato del pintalabios rojo Category:Cases